


Maybe She'll Manage

by leviosaaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mostly Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosaaar/pseuds/leviosaaar
Summary: Apparently it's other people's business when Alex wants to kiss her girlfriend. And maybe she can deal with that as long as she has Maggie there.Haven't written much in a long time, so this is something I wrote on a long journey to get me back into the swing of things - enjoy





	

    Alex smiled, her hand resting gently in her girlfriends as they relaxed on a park bench in National City. The sun was bright, and there were no angry grey clouds or rampaging aliens to worry about. It was nice. Maggie was laughing at something she'd seen on her phone, her eyes creasing and her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She was increasingly adorable. Maggie leaned over to show Alex her phone screen, but Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her - the sunlight catching her hair and dancing in her eyes and god when did she become such a romantic? Instead of looking down at the phone screen she leant closer to her girlfriend, planting a quick peck on the corner of her mouth.

   Maggie looked up at her then, glazed eyes glancing down at Alex's lips as she leant forward, wanting a deeper kiss. Unfortunately at this point Alex had chosen to look at the image on Maggie's phone that was now tilted away from her slightly. As she leant forward to see the photo, Maggie's nose bumped into the side of her skull as she leant in to kiss her - surprised by the sudden movement.

    The slight pain in her nose was not enough to stop Maggie finding the humour in the situation, her head tipping back as her laughter increased, and Alex found herself staring again at the remarkable beauty that was Maggie Sawyer laughing.

    Wide smile still on her face, Alex glanced up as someone walked by, but tensed when she caught eyes with this woman she'd never met. It took a moment for Maggie's laughter to die down before she noticed Alex's hand gripping hers much tighter than before, and her back straighted and her eyes narrowed.

   "Babe? What's wrong?"

    "It's just... That woman gave me a really dirty look."

    "Okay?"

    "Well it seemed like it was because... Y'know because we're..."

    "What, dating? Gay?"

    "Well, yeah."

    "Ok wow I'm getting flashbacks to my highschool girlfriend now but ok. Babe, it doesnt matter what look some woman gives you, okay? Yeah it sucks I know but it doesn't matter what she thinks okay? Because I for one am not gonna hide how I feel about you because of some homophobic woman."

    She pressed her lips to Alex's cheek, squeezing her hand as she began to relax again.

    "Yeah, okay," Alex smiled. "I suppose she might've been giving us that look because of all the noise. I'm sure your donkey laugh is annoying to everyone who's not incredibly attracted to you."

    "Oh, shut up you." Maggie laughed, their conversation lulling back into playful flirting- any pointed stares gone from their minds.

 

* * *

 

 

  A few weeks later, they were sat with their backs against a wall near an old supermarket. It wasn't a particularly busy area, but a few people came passing by every now and then. It had been a long day for both of them, neither of them being used to worrying for the safety of their significant others on a daily basis. It wasn't the most dangerous mission, but it had left both their hearts pumping faster for each other, and they both needed a break.

    So after one too many scoops of ice cream Maggie's head lay lazily on Alex's shoulder, Alex's jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Alex was rubbing slow circles into Maggie's knee, her eyes focused on the tarmac beneath them as they talked about nothing and everything.

    "I'm never going to get used to someone worrying about me as much as you do." Maggie said, voice soft but still audible over the slight breeze.

    "I wish I didn't have to," Alex replied, "But its nice to have someone who cares so strongly about me who isn't Kara. I mean, I love her, but she's not you." There was a short pause, where Alex could tell Maggie was thinking about something, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

    "I wish I was still close with my sisters, it's been a while since we talked. I'd love for them to meet you, one day."

    "That would be nice," Alex smiled, pressing a kiss into her girlfriends hair. And in that moment, Alex was so warm, and so soft, and safe, and Maggie looked up at that beautiful face and just saw perfection. And it's like magic, because she swears Alex is glowing, and this can't all be in her head. There's so much love deep in those eyes, and it's overwhelming. And all the warning Alex has is a quick glance at her lips before Maggie's are pressed to hers, her hand under her chin, tilting her face into hers, and it feels like she's falling into that kiss.

    When they pull apart, there's a moment filled with heavy breathing and swollen lips and flushed cheeks, and eyes staring into each other. And they're smiling. And then they're laughing, because this kind of love is so strong it doesn't seem real, it seems ridiculous and somehow that's got her laughing.

    The sound of a dog barking to her left makes Alex lift her head away from Maggie to the young man walking his dog as he moves past them. And it quick, but he spares a glance as he walks by that makes Alex's blood boil. It's something of a sneer, and it's foul, and it makes her feel sick to her stomach.

   And then she can feel Maggie's stare on her face, and looks back at that look of understanding and love, and realises maybe she can deal with all the looks if that's one of them.

    "It's okay, babe. It doesn't matter. Just don't think about it." Alex nods. She knows she shouldnt. It doesn't help her to think of what strangers think of her. So she relaxes into Maggie's arms, and she still tensed up when someone walks past, but it's okay, because when she looks back at Maggie, she realises that thats all she needs.

 

* * *

 

 

    Another few weeks later, they're sat outside a coffee shop they've begun to frequent. The people there are nice, and Maggie can tell that Alex feels safe there, so she takes her there a lot. It's their three month anniversary, and they didn't want to do anything too special, but they're spending the day together in the city.

    Alex can't stop laughing at every bite Maggie attempts to take of a banana muffin that keeps falling apart. And she's maybe half aware that her coffee's turning cold, but it doesn't really matter, because Maggie's defeated look is just too adorable. And as Alex keeps laughing, she pouts back at her, her crumb-covered bottom lip jutting out.

    Eventually, she slides over her own plate, Maggie's eyes lighting up as she spies the chocolate brownie shes being offered, before she starts digging in. And yeah, it did look good, but that look of delight on her girlfriends face looks better. Instead she starts nibbling at the crumbs of Maggie's destroyed muffin, and attempts a sip at her now cold coffee. When Maggie finishes chewing she smiles up at her girlfriend, adoringly.

    "Thank you," She grins, "And happy anniversary."

    "Happy anniversary." Alex replies. And there's one of their stupidly sappy moments of staring into each others eyes before Alex blushes, and looks down. She's about to start up a conversation when something catches her eye. A girl a few tables over from them is looking their way, Maggie's way, and she freezes.

    Maggie's gotten used to spotting when Alex grows uncomfortable.

    "Hey, babe, listen, it's okay. If it's some homophobic idiot, they don't matter, okay? We've got each other, we don't need-"

    "No, its not that," Alex cuts her off, "That girl's totally checking you out."

    "Oh, Alex." Maggie laughs, "C'mon babe, you know I only have eyes for you," Alex blushes and smiles, her eyes coming back to her girlfriend.

    "That's incredibly cheesy."

    "Yeah, but you love it." And with that Maggie leaned over, pressing her lips onto Alex's and nearly knocking over their now cold drinks in the process. It was chaste, but possessive, and it left Alex with an even bigger grin on her face. She glanced over at the girl, who pouted and looked back at her book, and then looked back at her girlfriend, satisfied.

    Sometimes the way people reacted to their PDA sucked, but sometimes she got to show them that this beautiful girl sitting in front of her was all hers, and she decided she could handle anything as long as Maggie Sawyer was still her girlfriend.


End file.
